Greece is the word!
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: History is full of epic love stories. Stories of love, jealousy, rage and recenge. This story has them all! Join Kimiko on the search for her prince and when she finally dinds him will it work out? When she's living in 2007 and he's living in 1207BC! RxK
1. Ancient History

**This is a new story coz I'm having a writers block for the more the merrier right… Enjoy!**

"Ancient history again! Did we have any home work?" Di asked fearfully

"You're hopeless Di! Just as well you're beautiful," Hayden remarked smartly

"And what do you mean by that?" Di asked offended

Luckily Di's attention was distracted by her best friend Cleo

"He is so cute isn't he?" Di exclaimed

"To die for Di to die for," Cleo exclaimed sarcastically

"Very funny now does anyone have last night history homework that I can borrow?" Di asked looking frantically around at her classmates

"I do Di! In fact I made an extra copy just incase you forgot," Omi said jumping out from behind another classmate and thrusting the paper in her face

"Uh…Thanks…Uh…You're a lifesaver!" Di said not knowing Omi's name

"Hey here comes Kimiko," Clay exclaimed

"I bet she's been online all night checking out other people's my space site's poor thing doesn't have a life of her own since Clay dumped her," Di said smugly

"Hey dream girl," Clay said teasingly

"Another late night last night," Di said arrogantly

"Whatever Di," Kimiko screeched

"Now class come inside there is learning to be had!" Mr. Fung exclaimed happily

"Is this guy for real?" Clay asked disbelievingly

"What's that Clay?" Mr. Fung asked

"Nothing sir just an eager young mind ready for filling!" Clay said with fake enthusiasm

All the students walked glumly into the classroom and took their seats

"Now where did we finish off?"

"We were talking about the Trojan war sir and how two people fell in love even though one of them was married to another man," Omi said staring at Di

"What are you looking at?" She asked

"My kindred spirit," Omi said as if it was the simplest thing in the world

"Hey man that is my girl you're talking about!" Hayden screamed as he jumped on Omi tackling him onto a desk.

Meanwhile…

"Boys are so immature," Mel said huffing

"I know! I wish I could meet a guy who not only liked me for who I am but was interested in more than just rugby," Kimiko said sighing

"I know but your living in a dream world girl," Mel said

"Boys like that just don't exist," Polly continued

"And you're certainly not going to find someone in Ancient history now are you?" Mel asked

"I guess not," Kimiko said sighing heavily and resting her head on her desk.

"Now where were we? Oh yes! The Trojan war, The Trojan war was fought in the time of the Ancient Greeks…-

Mr. Fung continues as Kimiko slowly falls to sleep…

**First chappy done!!!!!!**

**YAY!**

**If this is going to be a bad story just tell me but don't assume that you know what is going to happen because you probably don't and yes Raimundo will come in!**

**YAY RaixKim!**

**Read and review!**

**Thanks!**

**RaixKim4eva**


	2. Jason and the Argonaughts

**Okay new chappy! Don't get too confused alright Rai comes in now! TRY NOT TO DROOL! Unlike someone like me who can't contain it! But you all have much more self control…I hope.**

**Main Characters:**

**Troy: Raimundo**

**Helen: Kimiko**

**Jason: Clay**

**Hermes: Omi**

**Aphrodite: Di**

**Hades: Hayden**

**Medusa: Natalie**

**Nemesis: Eden**

**I am going to use the Greek mythological names instead of the other names okay because it will make more sense.**

**The kingdom of Troy!**

"Nice to see you all hard at work," Paris (Paris is Rai okay) said sarcastically walking towards his best friend and his argonaughts.

"You are gorgeous oh yes you are oh yes you are," Narcissus said looking at himself in the reflection in his shield.

"What?!" Paris asks looking at Narcissus fearfully

"Paris w-when did you get here? I was just…,"

"We all know what you were doing Narcissus," Hercules says teasingly making Narcissus blush

"Look at me aren't I gorgeous there is no more handsome man in all of Greece," Apollo said in a girl voice

"Come on Apollo anywhere anytime," Narcissus shouted

"You think you can take me?" Apollo said throwing aside his knitting and charging at him so their nosed were touching

"I reckon I can," Narcissus said enraged

"Alright you two," Jason (That's Clay if any of you don't know this is Jason as in Jason and the argonaughts) said very annoyed tapping his foot on the ground

"Whatever," They both mumbled at they walked back to their ship the beloved Argo

"So how have you been?" Jason asked his best friend

"It's really stressful being a prince and all," Paris said sighing

"Well why don't you come with us?" Jason asked

"I couldn't," Paris said shaking his head

"My father wouldn't-

"So what he's the king of Troy that doesn't mean you have to do everything he says," Jason said trying to convince his friend to come along

"Actually it sort of does," Paris said scratching the back of his neck nervously

"Hey guys I think Jason's got a plan," Atlas said excited (He's the guy that lifted up the world!)

"Mate I'm telling you this now," Jason said putting his arm around his friends shoulders

"There's nothing better than feeling you get when the ocean breeze flows through your hair," Narcissus said running his hand through his 'manly' hair

"Or the feeling you get when you set your eyes on all those native girls," Hercules said sighing in a love-struck sort of way

"That's it! Hermes start packing up the gear we're going to Fiji!" Atlas said jumping up and down very excited

All the Argonaughts stop what they are doing and stare at Atlas.

"Wait a minute Atlas I thought we agreed our next trip would be to Hawaii," Hercules said grossing his arms

"Yeah!" Hermes (That's Omi!) screamed

"Now way we all said it would be Tahiti," Apollo said glaring

"Yeah!" Hermes said again

"No way we said Bali!" Narcissus said crossing his arms

"Yeah!" Hermes screamed

Soon the Argonaughts were in a massive fight about which tropical Island they were going to each of them yelling out an islands name and Hermes agreeing to every one of them.

"They are so pitiful," Paris said shaking his head

"What can I say they're all hormones no brains," Jason said laughing

"So what do you say Paris?" Jason said nudging him

"Well…," Paris said deep in thought

"Come on Paris this is the kind of thing you need to break the rut you're in," Jason said

"I guess you're right lately I've been thinking that something's missing," Paris said

"Well what are you looking for?" Jason said

"That's just it! I don't know what I'm looking for," Paris said sighing

"You never know you might find it," Jason said shrugging

"Okay I'll come," Paris said smiling

"Where are we going Jason? Please say Hawaii! I love the way those native girls dance," Hercules said doing a hula dance.

"Since you all can't decide I'll surprise you," Jason said cheerily

They all grumbled as they moved off to pack up the gear and board the Argo.

**Here you go chapter 2! Read and review PPL!**

**Told you it wasn't what you expected!**

**I'll update soon!**

**Bi!**

**RaixKim4eva**


	3. Aphrodite and the Muses

**Here is a new chapter!**

**Rai: Can I say something?**

**RK: I'm not doing these convos anymore!**

**Kim: Why?**

**RK: Because! **

**Rai: Where did you come from!**

**Kim: As I said in the last story I have no idea all I know is I'm in this strange white room which has no exit!**

**RK: Whatever!**

**Rai: On with the story!**

**Kim: Why?**

**RK: Because that is what I'm here to do you know to get my creative juices flowing**

**Rai: I like juice too!**

**(RK and Kim slap their foreheads) **

**RK and Kim: On with the story**

"I can't believe my dad sent me to this dump!" Aphrodite said sitting on the islands white sand

"I know!" All the Muses chorused **(Muses are goddesses of music and the proclamation of heroes…sorry I'll shut up now!) **

"What did I do that was so bad anyway?" She said standing up. "A couple of little indiscretions and I'm banished to this island!"

"Just a couple," Calliope whispered

"Yes a couple!" Aphrodite said glaring daggers

"Tell me is it my fault boys find me attractive?" She said twirling one of her golden locks

"No of course not," They chorused

"Is it my fault that the prince of Crete and the prince of Mesopotamia both wanted to take me to the Summer Solis dance and started a little war over it?"

"A little war Aphrodite don't you remember that little war almost destroyed half of Greece," Euphoria said disbelievingly

"So are you saying I wasn't worth it?" Aphrodite growled spinning around to face her

"N-no," She stuttered

"Now dad's got it in his head to marry me off to that blacksmith Heffa Heffi…,"

"You mean Hephaestus?" Urania asked

"Yeah but I don't care," She said glaring

"Whatever," She mumbled crossing her arms

"He's no Adonis that's for sure," Erato said putting a hand on her shoulder

"Or Hades for that matter," Thalia said shaking her head

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SYING THAT NAME," Aphrodite screamed shaking with rage

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry Aphrodite I just forgot," Thalia stuttered from behind Erato who was shaking with fear.

"Whatever, I know what I want why shouldn't I have it? Why shouldn't I have it all," She said turning to the muses. "Surely daddy can't be that cruel he can't expect me to be well like…just like you!" The muses looked at each other deeply offended they were about to give Aphrodite a piece of their mind when she spoke up much to the muses annoyance. **(Geez Aphrodite's a bitch! She reminds me of those preppy 'I'm the best' cheerleader types no offence if you are a cheerleader I just hate those people who are up themselves sorry I won't interrupt anymore…I hope)**

"Save it I don't care for your little opinions I need to have a little chat to my father," Aphrodite said storming off down the beach

**Rai: Aphrodite looks hot!**

**Di: Excuse me?**

**Rai: I mean you look beautiful**

**Di: Ooh! Thanks **

**Kim: Excuse me!**

**Rai: What's the matter Kim are you jealous? **

**Kim: No!**

**(Rai walks over to Kim)**

**Rai: Ooh I think you are**

**Kim: Maybe…**

**Rai: (whispering) really?**

**Kim: Okay I am a little jealous **

**(They lean in to kiss)**

**RK: Okay this is PG okay PG!**

**Rai and Kim: Sorry!**

**Clay: Why don't we lock them in a closet?**

**RK: (Evilly) Good idea I'll take Kim you tale Rai**

**Clay: Got it!**

**(Shove Rai and Kim in the closet)**

**Rai and Kim: Get us out of here!**

**Clay and RK: NEVER! **

**Di: Read and review please!**


	4. Destiny at work

**RK: New chappy guys!**

**Clay: Sweet niblets! Who is he?**

**Eden: You do know Rai and Kim are still in the closet right?**

**RK: Yes and you're not supposed to appear until the party!**

**Natalie: What party?**

**RK: Either are you!**

**Natalie: Either am I what?**

**Eden: She means we're no allowed to talk until we come into the story**

**RK: Thank you!**

**Natalie: Well technically we were in the first chapter!**

**RK: Huh?**

**Natalie: Well we were part of the class**

**Eden: She's right we were!**

**RK: I am the author and I demand you don't speak!**

**Natalie: Excuse me! I believe I have the right for free expression!**

**RK: Free expression this! **

**(RK punches Natalie in the face so she is unconscious)**

**Eden: Okay I'm shutting up!**

**Clay: Once again who the heck is he!**

**RK: I don't own Xiaolin showdown but I wish I did! But I do own my OC's Natalie and Eden!**

**Clay: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Daddy I know you're up there!" Aphrodite said with her hands on her hips

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" Erato said over and over again until there was a loud clap of thunder and she realized her mistake.

"Sorry!" She said petrified there was another clap of thunder Zeus had obviously not forgiven her.

"Daddy!" Aphrodite said sternly getting annoyed that her father was harassing her friend

"Now daddy I think it is unacceptable that you have sent me to such a place! There is nothing to do here! There is nothing interesting!" Aphrodite finished crossing her arms

"Look Aphrodite!" Urania shouted pointing to the dock

"BOYS!" All the muses screamed and ran to form as straight line across from the handsome boys on the boat. The muses quickly did their hair and struck their best pose.

"Aphrodite does my hair look okay?" Urania asked

"It doesn't matter how you look we all know what they're going to be looking at don't we girls," Without waiting for an answer Aphrodite strutted over so she was in front of the muses and looked seductively at the boys on the Argo.

Meanwhile on the Argo…

"Wow look at that blonde over there," Apollo said his eyes wide as dinner plates

"She's…She's-

"A GIRL!" Hermes screamed the argonaughts all shook their heads about how Hermes could be so naïve.

"Maybe I have a chance," Hermes said

"In your dreams Hermes," The argonaughts chorused

"Yeah Hermes she goes for of a muscle man like myself," Hercules said

"No way she's all about a blokes brains I can tell," Jason said tapping a hand to his head

"What about her personality?" Paris asked the Argonaughts all looked at him in a weird way and said

"Who cares?! When you look as good as her you don't need a personality," Narcissus said in a matter-o-fact way.

"He should know," Apollo said laughing

"So your ideal girl is beautiful on the outside and hollow on the inside is that it?" Paris asked

"Fine with me CAPTAIN FIRST," Jason said leaping out of the boat towards Aphrodite

"Unbelievable," Paris said shaking his head as he began to tie up the boat.

"Hi," Jason said in a squeaky voice but then adjusted it so it was 'manly'. "I'm Jason and these are my Argonaughts,"

"Really what's an argonaughts?" Aphrodite said walking over to them but Jason quickly pulled her back

"They're just a bunch of no hopers I picked up along my way to man my ship over there she's a beauty Timber and Oak hull speed fifty knots," Jason said he turned around and realized Aphrodite wasn't there she was bust talking to Hercules.

"So who are you? You gorgeous hunk of man you," Aphrodite said feeling his muscles

"I AM THE MIGHTY HERCU-

"Apollo god of music and sun," Apollo said pulling Aphrodite away

"A pleasure I'm sure," Aphrodite said walking towards Narcissus

"Who are you? I don't think I've seen such a gorgeous head of hair on a man before," She said reaching out and touching his hair Narcissus pulled her hand away quickly and re did his hair because she had messed it up.

"Let's leave these she-men to fight amongst themselves fancy a honey snow cone baby?" Jason asked leading Aphrodite away from the argonaughts.

"I don't think I've been introduced to all of your crew yet," Aphrodite said looking at Paris

"Don't mind him he's no the serious intellectual type like myself so about that honey snow cone I know this great place that imports it from the Bahamas," Jason said looking towards where Aphrodite was and sighed when he saw she wasn't there.

"Hi my names Aphrodite and you are?" Aphrodite said when she approached Paris

"Paris," He said shaking her hand and then going back to work

"What a romantic sounding name but I bet you get that all the time right," Aphrodite said

"Sure whatever," Paris said curtly

"I was wondering you see there's this party on the island that Dionysus is putting on but the problem is I don't have anyone to take me know anyone?" Aphrodite asked staring Paris in the eye

"I will," Jason said going up her but Aphrodite pushed him away

"Know anyone?" She said again

"As I was saying," Jason said but was cut off again by Aphrodite when she pushed him so hard he fell into the water.

"Well Jason seems pretty keen not to mention all the crew on the Argo," Paris said rolling his eyes

"I was kind of hoping you would take me," Aphrodite said

"What is it with girls like you!?" Paris screamed

"Girls like me? WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIRLS LIKE ME I'M A ONE OF A KIND ORIGINAL BUDDY!?" Aphrodite screamed

"Yeah just like all your friends over there," Paris said sarcastically Aphrodite stormed away angrily and Jason looked at him shocked.

"Are you mad man?" Jason asked staring at his best friend

"What! She's just like every other bimbo I've ever met!" Paris said walking backwards

"I just wish-

Suddenly Paris bumped into something and toppled over.

"Hey watch it!" Paris said

"Watch it?" The Raven haired girl said in a disbelieving tone she turned him around and said

"Hey buddy it was you who bumped into me not the other way around…Oh great now I've got to go down to the river and wash these clothes all over again thanks foe nothing! Smells like you could do with a wash too ever heard of bathing? Eww and it smells like your pig pen pals could do with a wash to!" She finished and looked at the green eyed boy who was just standing there she turned to the blonde boy and asked

"Is your friend here deaf of dumb?" She asked

"Neither who are you?" Paris asked

"None of you business," She said bending down to collect the washing that was sprawled over the ground

"Let me help you with that," Paris said bending over

"I can do it myself," She said looking him in the eye only then did she realize he had the most beautiful jade green eyes _**wow he looks handsome plus he's a bit of a gentlemen which is always good **_

"I have no doubt about that but seeing that it was my fault your washing is on the ground the least I can do is help you pick it up," He said helping her pick up the washing

"What did you say your name was?" She asked him

"I didn't but its Paris," He said shaking her hand for a little longer than necessary he looked into her eyes only then did he realize how beautiful they were a beautiful sea blue.

**RK: Another chapter completed**

**Omi: I am moooooooost funny in this story and obviously the main character**

**Rai: No that would be me Omi**

**Kim: No it would be me!**

**Clay: No me!**

**Natalie: No me!**

**Eden: No me! **

**RK: NO ME I AM THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE IN THIS STORY MY WORD IS LAW SO ALL OF YOU SHUT UP SO WE CAN END THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: …**

**RK: That's what I thought!**

**RK: Read and review people**

**RK: Wait a minute how did you two get out of the closet?**

**Rai and Kim: …**


End file.
